My Monster
by MoonDancer Aya
Summary: Set after TLJ. Rey knows when she sleeps, their link opens up strong. She knows she can keep the door closed. The Monster on the other side keeps knocking. The more he knocks, the more tempted she is to open the door. Rating set for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

My Monster

Chapter 1

Tossing and turning, Rey could only contin ue for so long before fear struck her heart. Yes, she technically slammed the door in Ben's face. Yes, she was telling him she had no desire to be part of the future he had seen. Yes, this was for the better.  
And that was exactly why she didn't want to fall sleep. If she fell asleep, she might see him. Snoke was wrong. Something in the Force was bringing them together. She wanted it to quit. She needed it to quit. If she focuses hard enough, she can feel him on the otherside of the door. Not that he was searching for her, but just the connection was just barely kept away. "Stupid Ben. Idiot Ben, if he had just went down the right path, we wouldn't be here."  
"Be where?" Rey jumps in her small bed. Finn gave her a quizical look. "Rey...did you go crazy?"  
"No, Oh no, I'm just...talking to myself. Thinking out loud, you know," she shrugs, trying to give a playful smile. "How is...uh...Rose?"  
"Oh, she's fine. She's good. Recovering well. I just wanted to come check in on you." Fin licks his lips in a nervous habit Rey began to notice. "Rey."  
"Yes Finn?" She motions for him to sit down next to her.  
"Have you ever...uh, liked someone?" Rey's face felt warm. "I'm still new to this whole _feeling_ thing. I don't want to disappoint Rose but I'm not so sure I know what I feel." Rey pats his back, and smiling sweetly. "Is that bad?"  
"No, of course not. You can never really know what you feel. I think...Feelings are something that grow, like a plant." Rey smiles brighter. "Just give yourself to notice if it grows or not."  
"Yeah, I'll do that. Thanks Rey," Finn gave her a long hug. "We've come a long way, huh?" Rey pats his back, wondering for a moment. They have, from a desert to looking for a new place to call home. "Well, I'm going to head to bed."  
"Me too," Rey waves as Finn leaves, closing the door. She lays back down, dark green eyes looking at the ceiling. She could feel it stronger. Was Ben looking for her? Was he asleep?

Kylo was looking at a door. He taps on it, and its metal. He taps harder. Nothing. He looks around. He must be asleep, Kylo thinks for a moment. Yes, that must be the answer. A moment ago, he was on his bed and now, he's staring at a door.  
"Why a door?" Kylo looks it over, and even goes around it. Its just a door in a dark room. Nothing special about a metal door. So why is it here, in his dream? He takes a deep breath, trying not to get frustrated. No, the last time he was frustrated in his sleep, he had destroyed a wall in his room. "Hello?" He tapps on it a little harder. "Is anyone in there?" He took a step back. Would the door open? WHat was inside? Was it worth seeing? For a moment fear began to creep in his chest. He took in a deep breath to settle his fears. No, he was too powerful for whatever thought it would come out of there. He bangs this time.  
"Go Away Ben," His heart lept so high that Kylo Ren found himself staring at his ceiling. He wasn't expecting that. Her voice was so clear, like the first time they had connected through the Force. He had been so certain when she slammed the door that their connect would be dead. No, instead the Force was not done with them. The door, was her. She didn't want him there, but there he was all the same. His lips curl into a near boyish delight. If the Force would let him, he would find a way to break down that door.

AN: Hello..its been...uh years. I know and Im sorry.  
Hopefully I can get back to writing in a better manor.

This is set to after The Last Jedi so Spoilers are here.

Anyways, if you like review!


	2. Chapter 2

My Monster

Chapter 2

AN: Thank yu for all the watches Please review if you have a moment. Reviews give me life

Kylo sat down on his bed. Morning had come, and the sounds of feet on the metal floors told him everything. A dream. Not just any dream, mind you. A dream where their force connection was strong. Strong enough he had heard her. Her voice just beyond the blasted door. "You won't let me in, but the Force tells me I'm meant to," he cant help but grin a little bit. Even if she didn't want it, the young Jedi and he had a connection. A strong one. He muses a little, think on her face, the way her hair fell in her face at times. The way her green eyes would flare in anger and how deep they grew in dept when she was honest and her guard was down. He wanted to feel her again beside him. The smell of wind and ocean that slipt from her as she moved. Yes, his little Jedi would let him in soon. Very soon.

"Master Kylo Ren, you are needed," a voice calls from beyond his room.

"I will be there," Kylo answers back. The steps leave. He leans back against the pillow, staring at the ceiling. A dream where he could reach her, he could touch her. His mind began to race. How quickly could today go by? How tired can he make himself and sleep. would the door appear again? what if it didn't? WHat if he never saw the door again?!

"NOOOOOOOO!" Kylo Ren's unchecked anger raced around the room, tearing apart a monitor and its wiring. This nearly crumbling fear ran around his very being. It crumbled in on itself, as the metal around the room began to split. He took in a deep breath, a voice reminding him that if he keeps destroying things, he won't be able to keep hold of his Army, or keep everything ready. Yes, he wuld prove more powerful that Snoke. He would rpove himself better than anyone. There was only one equal, and she belongs to him.

Rey lay there, her eyes closed, and mind sharp. Nope, not leaving the bed. Nope, not getting up. Nope, no desire to move. NOPE. She was done. She was terrible, and had betrayed herself. She let him close, she had felt him just beyond the wall. Just beyond the door where she left him. And yet, she could still feel his knock on her heart. Just asking so gently. He was the same, and part of her wanted to let him in.

"No you don't. You do not. You are angry. You are furious. " Rey whispers to herself over and over again. "You do not. You are angry. You are furious."

"Rey. Commander Leia wishes to speak with you." It's Poe at her door. She whispers a few more time. "Rey?"

"I'm..I'll be there in a moment. Need to freshen up."

"Oh, I'll leave you then. Be up in five." Rey whispers a few more times. Why doesn't she believe herself? She should. She needs to. If she believes it, she will be it. She needs to. Rey then makes to herself a list of all the things she can do to keep herself too busy. Maybe she can do an overnight shift? Yes, that's the perfect answer. If she's awake all night, Ben won't be able to find her. No door into her dreams, she grins. That just made it so much easier. She wouldn't need to fight the pull she feltif she was awake. No need to worry. Rey stretches more and gets herself out of bed. That was the goal today. Get Leia to let her do a midnight shift. Rey looked around her room and got dressed. She can't help but play with her hair jsut a bit.

On the bridge, Leia, Poe, Finn, and a few others were around. "Rey, good of you to join. We have gotten a signal out there." Rey's brow raises. There is someone out there. Someone who wants to help. "Its from a far off planet we haven't heard a peep from in a long time."

"We are going to them, right?" Rey feels in her chest with familiar and wonderful warmth. Hope was blooming.

"Of course. We are small and mighty. Why not be a little bit bigger and mighty?" Leia laughs and Rey can't help but smile with her. Leia was a mother Rey wanted to protect with everything in her. "Now then, what is on your mind?"

"Shifts. I was wondering if I could have a more late night shift." It was more of a demand than question Leia took a moment to think then looks over. Rey isn't sure of his name but the man nods. "I'll have Poe tell Finn. Finn will be sad to lose his shift with you."

Rey bit down a frown. She didn't meant to disappoint her friend but, the alternative wasn't all that great either. Staying awake was much better.

Oh no, she fell asleep. Crap. Crap. Rey stood in her room, except no windows. No lights really. Just the same metal door with a light on the otherside. Maybe Ben wasn't sleeping yet. Rey's hand touches a wall, pushing at it. Hopefully she can wakeu before he sleeps.

"Rey?" She freezes. Oh no, no,no. "Rey, where are you?"

"...Don't answer. Don't answer..." she whispers softly. "Don't answer."

"...Rey." She coudl almost see his sadened eyes. "...I...miss-"

"Don't finish that sentence!" She rushes towards the door. She wants to yank it open and yell at him. She wants to. Rey stops though. The young Jedi stops and stares at it instead. "Go Away Ben."

"I don't want to," Rey looks around the door. "I don't want to leave you alone." She takes a few steps back. No, she thinks. No, she needs to wake up.

Before her, the openness of space. Before her, its cold. Nothing like the room in her mind. "You ok there?"

"Yeah...Uh.."

"I'm Trelli. I'm sorry, you just dozed so softly, I didn't want to wake you." He's cute, with fanged teeth all around and slightly webbed ears. "You can sleep more if you want."

"No. No thank you," she takes the offered mug of hot...something. Rey didn't really care. It was warm and it helps steel up her mind. Ben wasn't far when her eyes closed. That frightened her.

AN: And Done. See you all next time!


End file.
